


Makai Senki Disgaea:Mira's Tales

by facadepapergirl



Series: Makai Senki Disgaea: Mira's Tales [1]
Category: Disgaea
Genre: F/M, Generic Characters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facadepapergirl/pseuds/facadepapergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira and her friends are simple demons trying to make a living as bounty hunters in the Netherworld. What could Overlord Laharl want with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Offer

**Author's Note:**

> My phone insists that I do each chapter in little bits. Well, whatever. The Muse is upon me, and I must comply. I do not own Disgaea. I hope you like it. Please comment.

Deep breaths slid slowly between Mira's teeth as she waited. Her pointed ears strained to hear the sound of footsteps. Yes... there it was. She held her breath as she waited. Closer... a little closer... 

"Now!" Mira leapt around the corner with a violent ferocity, axe in hand. Behind her, she could hear the others move into position. Before her stood three surprised individuals: a warrior, armed with a sword; a martial artist;and the target, a thin man who looked like he could be knocked out by a burst of wind. *This'll be easy.* Mira was full of confidence. *Just give me two seconds...* Or so she thought. Before the three could react, she rushed forward. A CHOP here, a CHOP there, and the two threats were down. Grinning widely, she stalked menacingly toward the man, too confident in her superior strength to even notice the man's frantic motions. Until... BAM! Mira found herself on the ground, a body pressed on top of her as a ball of fire roared overhead.

"You Idiot!" Brenden growled, his spiky red hair stark against his brown face. "You have team mates, remember? We're supposed to work together. That's why we have plans." With a shake of his head, he rolled off of her. She sat up to watch the fight ending without her. Bob, a spirit, was having a magical battle with the target who, while easily a match for Bob, was losing to the major distraction of Priera, a prinny, who was gleefully slicing him to bits with a barrage of serrated knives. Aya, who happened to be a gifted theif, tossed a net down from a building's rooftop, and snagged the man. A cheer went up from her comrades as they converged on their target. Mira watched with a glower as Aya stole the man's health, making him ill. She'd been upstaged again. Of course, there had been a plan. Brenden and her was to take out the two bodyguards, while Bob and Priera took out the target. Once sufficiently weakened, Aya would trap him, and further incapacitate him. But, damnit! She was strong, and they had looked as easy as Sea of Gehenna pudding. Who could blame her for sweeping in, wanting to take them all down and shine in the limelight by herself? None of them would be here if it wasn't for her. Sure, they're all friends now, but it was her who brought them together. 

With a huff, she turned away from her celebrating companions and pulled out a cellphone. "Yeah, we got him. Mr. Adolf Stalin, 6 feet tall, long white hair commonly kept in a ponytail, small scar under left eye, typical red eyes, correct? About 130lbs.? Wanted for an extreme drug cartel and homicide agaisnt a crap-load of noncombatants?Yep, it's him. Alright, we'll bring him in and collect our 5,000HL." After she hung up, she was startled almost out of her skin by a unfamiliar voice.

"Good. She was right about choosing you... He wasn't a pushover, yet you took him down in seconds." Mira whirled around to face the man, who had managed to sneak up on her despite her animal-like senses. Out of the shadows stepped a man. Apperantly, he had been pressed against the wall in order to make such a dramatic entry from a 1:00 shadow. He had long blue hair, swept into a ponytail, with two long attenae-like cowlicks flowing back. He was bareshirted, as was common in the often humid environment that permeated their Netherworld, and a long jacket. cut into the back were a couple of holes for a pair of undergrown red bat wings. He wore long, red pants. He had a pendant hanging from his neck.

"Who do you think you are?" Mira demanded of the arrogant individual. She could literally smell the privilege oozing off of him, and could hear it in his tone. The man's cool demeanor disapeered in a snap and his face reddened angrily, veins popping out of his head. "Why, you...!" There even seemed to be a fiery aura about him, reflecting his fury. Then, abruptly, he calmed down, almost as if her heard a voice in his head. He exhaled. "She wouldn't want me to get so boiled up over an insult..." he murmured. Completely calm again, he flashed a grin. "Won't get me like that," he announced. "I'm far too important to be insulted by such trivial insults. Now, I came here to offer you guys a... uh, an offer. I'm looking to hire a party of your caliber, and you look like you need money. So, here's the deal: you work for me, I'll make you richer than you'd get with a thousand bounties."

"Pfft, no way, dude," Mira snorted, while at the same time, she heard Aya yell, "Yes! I'm in!" Thus, an arguement erupted, and the others joined in. The man blinked incredulously.

"Um... You guys look like you need the time to think about it. If you accept, just say." With that, he leapt into the air, quickly disapeering from sight. The group stopped arguing long enough to gaze up and watch him leave. Behind them, Their captive groaned, his face going green.

"Oh no, you don't," Mira hissed, striding over to grab him by the collar.

"Bluargh!"

"Ew..." Aya whispered.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Back at their base, an abandoned rooftop hut resembling the home of a streetrat from a children's movie of an Arabian fairy tale, the party sat in heated discussion, their 5,000 HL on the table, unsplit and forgotten.

"He's offering money. What more do you want?" Aya said, leaning back in her chair, which was 78% ductape. She had straw-blonde hair, hept back in a pony tail and largely covered with a cat ear-shaped black hait, kept on with goggles. Her midriff-baring white tank was underneath an open black jacket, and her short black shorts were kept stylish by the black and white stockings covering her skin between them and her paw-like boot, where the sticky pads, near identical to the ones on her paw-like gloves, could be faintly seen. She was, over-all, a very cute-looking individual.

"We can't trust him! He's just some dirty noble demon looking for someone to exploit," Mira argued from her blue bean bag on the floor. Her wild mane of red hair was kept barely tamed by a mess of white hair ornaments, and her tawny eyes reflected the light like a cat's. She wore a black bikini set that pretended to hide underneath her green suspender top and her red balloon pant legs held up by said suspender top. Adding to her wild appearance was her lion tail. She was known as a beast master due to her inate affinity for monsters. Her larger chest gave her a mature appearance, while Aya's smaller chest had added to her young, cute appearance.

"Um... He looked... familiar..." Bob whispered. The spirit was leaning anxiously against the wall. His voice, after struggling through the thick folds of his rather urban black hoodie, came out as only a whisper. No one listened. No one ever did, but they weren't trying to ignore him. Yet, he could never assert himself in any conversation; of course he went unheard! His serpentine, pale white body shivered often when he was still, as if he was constantly in fear. Yet there was no doubt that that slim body with it's bulbous head was brimming with magic. He really should have had more confidence in himself.

"I swear I've seen him before, dood." Priera piped up. The prinny looked no different than any other prinny: like a blue penguin with bat wings and peg legs. She was actually a human who had sinned in her previous life, and, in order to atone for those sins, was forced to work for less than minimum wage in order to pay her way to heaven. Mira had hired her when she was a child, and though she still had not earned enough money to move on, she remained by her rather poor mistress's side. "He's famous, dood, I'm telling you! He has the means to actually make us rich, dood!

"Do you remember who he is?" Mira countered.

"Um...well, not really, dood. Can't place him. But! He is really big, dood! Not just your average noble demon, dood!" Mira stood up fiercely, ready with another retort, when a voice spoke up.

"Mira, calm down, will you? Now, let's look at this logically." Brenden had been lounging on the couch, watching their bickering from under lidded eyes, listening intently. "He's rich. He's very big. Famous, too. And we're just a band of lowly bounty hunters. We're really not important enough for him to gain anything by tricking us, he has enough money that this wouldn't be too big of a deal, hiring us, and charity only gets you backstabbed in the Netherworld; hiring ruffians isn't going to win him anything, either. Plus, look at the facts. We're poor. He's rich. He's offering a job. Why shouldn't we take it? And-" he cut off Mira's attempted retort. "Though I say that, we don't really have to take it. We're experts at sneaking and beating our way out of places, if it comes to it. All we have to do is listen to his proposal. We don't have to agree to anything." It went unspoken that renegating on their acceptance of their mission was perfectly allowable. After all, they were demons. Brenden rose from the couch, his baggy pants held to his knees by bandages, and to his hip with a leopard print loincloth piece. rings of fur adorning his wrists and ankles and a leopard print jacket trimmed with fur completed his tribal ensemble. After all, he was a berserker. Even his face, dark, fierce, with glowing red eyes in dark eye sockets and spiky red hair made him looksavage. His gravelly voice, however, spoke with culture and intelligence, his logic quite contrasting his outward appearance.

"Alright, fine," Mira aceeded. That was the closest she ever got to admitting she was wrong. "So, what are we supposed to do again?"

"Say that we accept?" Aya ventured.

"Oy! We accept your offer!" As soon as Mira yelled the words out, unabashedly, a shimmer appeared in the middle of the room. Even Mira had to step back in surprise. The shimmer seperated into to shimmers, which then formed themselves into two demon women. The one on the left with long blonde hair wore a short white and red dress, red high heels and pumpkin earings. The one on the right with long red hair wore a revealing black leather two-piece, prinny-themed thigh boots and skull earings. 

"I'm Flonne!" Grinned the blonde. 

"And I'm Etna," smirked the redhead.

"And we'll do our best-"

"To send you to an eternal rest!"

"Etna! What are you saying?!" Flonne gasped, hands held up to her lips in horror.

"Well, I wanted to say 'send you to your deaths', but 'eternal rest' rhymes better." The bounty hunters, who had tensed at 'eternal rest', relaxed as they saw that she was teasing.

"It was supposed to be 'to treat you as valued guests!'"

"I know, I know... but it's funnier my way."

"Etna..."

"Fine, do over. Stupid angel." Etna muttered the last bit under her breath, but Flonne was too excited to take note.

"I'm Flonne! And I'm Etna! And We'll do our best to treat you as valued guests!" With that, each girl took a wand (black with a red tip for Flonne, and white with a blue tip for Etna) and traced a large circle in the air together, which formed into a portal. With a beckon, the two women hopped though. After a moment of trepadation, the thought *trap* reverberating through all of their heads, they stepped through.


	2. Hired

On the other side of the portal, Mira, Brenden, Bob, Aya and Preira found themselves in a large castle. there were many demons, of all kinds, scurrying about, doing this and that. And prinnies. Prinnies were everywhere, up on ladders painting walls, ferrying large stacks of paper at unholy speeds, cleaning, cooking, even acting as footstools. It was as if they were in the midsts of the Overlord's Prinny Squad! Actually... wasn't the mistress of the Prinny Squad named Etna? And wasn't the Overlord's advisor named-

Before Mira could follow that thought to it's termination, they were wisked through the castle by the Flonne and Etna duo. The castle had it's own Item World portal and Hospital, and even it's own Rosenqueen mall, as Flonne explained, like a bubbly tour guide. Through an antechamber, up a flight of stairs... the room that they then entered seemed suspicioucly like a throne room. At the head of a red carpet sat the blue-haired man, on an intricate and menacing throne.

"Ah, so you changed your mind, huh?" The man smirked. "Good. Now, as for the mission-"

"Hold up! Who the hell are you, anyways?" Mira inturrupted. The man stared for a moment, twitching, till he finally blew up.

"How dare you mock me! I am the Great Laharl, Overlord of the Netherworld!"

"Really?" Mira said, surprised. Looking back, she saw that many of the others were also surprised.

"Told you he was big, dood. I knew that he looked somewhat familiar." Preira couldn't help but mutter.

"Wait... you seriously didn't know who I am?" Laharl asked, calming.

"Nope. How do you expect us to recognize you on sight? Besides... I thought you were a kid, like 1367, or something. You look 2100 something," Mira mused.

What? No, that was when I first became Overlord. I'm 2108. Wait, so no one knows what I look like? This cannot be allowed! Etna!"

"I'm on it, Prince. Prinnies! You heard him! Spread propaganda! Film movies with him in it! Make him his own manga series! Spread the news that his birthday is now a National Holiday! Hurry your asses up! Move, move, on the double, pronto! You there!" She pointed at Preira. "Why are you just standing there? Get to work!" Cowed by Etna's furious demands, Preira started following some of the prinnies out the door.

"Hey! That's my Prinny!" Mira yelled. She grabbed Preira.

"Oh, sorry." Etna didn't sound sorry at all.

"Um, Etna? Shouldn't you keep an eye on the prinnies? They shouldn't be left unsupervised..." Flonne ventured.

"Oh. Yeah." Etna hurried off, yelling at the prinnies. Laharl gave Flonne a meaningful look. She simply smiled, absolutely clueless. With a sigh, Laharl whispered in her ear.

"Oh, uh, I forgot to water the flowers! I'll be right back!" After the embarrassingly bad attempt to disguise the Overlord's dismissal with some random excuse, Flonne left them all quite alone. With the Overlord. Mira found herself a bit nervous. But only a bit. Someone who played with dragons as a young child could not be so easily intimidated by a fancy demon calling himself the Overlord... right? She looked over her shoulder anxiously - no, nonchalantly, never anxious - to inspect her friends. Aya couldn't stand still, twitching, shuffling her feet, fiddling with her goggles. Her eyes were constantly darting about, landing everywhere - anywhere, that is, but the throne. Bob was worse. He was visibly shaking, trying to hide inside of his coat. Even Preira was hugging close to Mira's legs, holding onto her trousers with a flipper.

Was it surprising, really, that they were so terrified? It had finally sunken in that they were speaking to the Overlord, Overlord Laharl. He was a good Overlord, it was known. His laws reflected a hidden kindness rarely seen among demons that fought the Netherworld's natural tendancy towards chaos and cruelty and instilled a hope in demons, a slow realization that winning with the most toys may not be the answer. Of course, demons still lied, stole and fought. But killing? Nonsensical cruelty? A lack of compassion whatsoever towards people who were supposed to be family? That didn't happen anymore. Demons still idolized evil, but were open to the concept of love. Their idea of 'Evil' was more along the lines of 'Bad". The Angels and Humans who traded with and visited the Netherworld were surprised that, while still definitely on the Black side of the moral spectrum, the Netherworld and it's denizens danced closely along the Gray edge. Laharl had changed the Netherworld, and made it a happier place, just like his father, King Krichevskoy had done.

And everyone was scared terrified of him. When he first ascended the throne, no one took him seriously. After all, he was just a skinny little kid. The gigantic scarf only made him look smaller. But, when he stormed Celestia, defeated Vulcanus, and then made peace between him and Seraph Lamington, bringing the two worlds closer together, no one dared belittle him. He was a true Overlord. Powerful, to. Very much so, and that fact was stamped into every demon's brain. He defeated an entire army of technologically advanced humans in gigantic spaceships before he trashed Celestia. He had fought with Death himself even before that. And those were the stories that could be verified. Rumors said that he defeated the great Tyrant Baal, and had descended into the the deepest of depths of the Item World, where no one has ever been strong enough to dare to venture, and came back alive, and stronger, with the mighty Yoshitsune in his hands. Yes, this was an Overlord to fear.

All this aside, Brendon was standing calmly, waiting for the Overlord to continue, completely unruffled. He was so different from the Brendon she had known as a child...

"Anyways," Laharl continued, "I have a job for you. There is a stupid bunch of rebels, right? They've been causing some trouble. All I want you to do is infiltrate their base, meet their leader, and determine whether or not they are a threat. I don't want to bother with them if I don't have to. Simple, right? We've determined where their base is, and we can get you there. We don't know what's inside, though." He paused, looking at them. "Well? Ready to go?"

"Hold it, what about pay and stuff?" Mira asked. The mission sounded easy enough. Their group wasn't that famous, but they were known. This was just their slice of pie, so it shouldn't be too surprising that they had been the ones chosen.

"Oh, don't worry. You each get rooms in the castle near each other, get meals free, and get paid 500,000 Hell a week. That is, if you do well on the job. If you suck, you only get your advance."

"Advance?" Aya perked up eagerly, as Brendon exclaimed, "Rooms? This isn't just one job?"

"Well, Etna's been bugging me about getting myself a personal task force. Most of my current vassals have more important duties, so I had to start fresh. If you ace this job, you get the position. And, as for your advance..." Laharl lifted up a stack of cash. "10,000 Hell each. Here." He tossed them their cash, and they tried not to look greedy as they counted it out and squirrelled away the cash. "Now, if you go back to the dimensional gate, the Gatekeeper will send you to the rendezvous point. Dunno how you get in, just do. I'm glad you accepted so early on in the day, otherwise-" They were already gone. Laharl bit back his annoyance. She had said that this group really had potential. Maybe she was right.


	3. Rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished.

Mira and the others quickly made their way back to the Dimensional Gate. After all, the sooner they got the job done, the sooner they got paid, right? The Healer at the gate took one look at them, and performed some quick magic on the gateway. "My name is Freya. When you have completed your mission for the Overlord, simply call for me, and I will orient the gate on your position. Don't come back until you do the job." Crossing her arms, she waited for them to depart. Brendon hesitated, wondering if this was a trap, or if the Overlord had undersold the complexity of the job. After all, he was a demon.

"Last on through has to buy Sea Of Gehenna pudding!" Mira called before bouncing through the gate, impulsive as ever, now that they were away from an effective authority figure. Brendon had no choice but to run through after her. Besides, that pudding was expensive!" 


End file.
